From Where You Are
by Winslarry
Summary: Sam's gone and Dean doesn't know what to do. He's tried everything until he has a random run-in at a bar where he meets Sam Lancaster, who looks identical to his brother. He's positive it's his brother and he'll do anything to make him remember. WINCEST


Author's Note- I have never written a Supernatural fanfiction before, well not a multi chapter one before. I was kind of sick of the sixth season so I came up with this idea of my own version of the sixth season. Now there will be wincest so I'm rating this M, So if you don't like wincest you might want to read it since it's not all about that but if not well I warned you. Anyway please enjoy

Summary- It's been a whole year since Sam jumped into Hell bringing along Lucifer and Michael, ending the apocalypse. Dean doesn't know what to do, he's tried everything but there is no way of bringing him back. As Dean is almost ready to give up completely he ends up in a bar where he meets Sam Lancaster, who looks identical to his brother. He's positive it's Sam and he'll do anything to get his brother to remember him again.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Supernatural characters, sadly .

From Where You Are 

_So far away from where you are  
>These miles have torn us worlds apart<br>And I miss you_

_I miss the years that were erased  
>I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face<br>I miss all the little things  
>I never thought that they'd mean everything to me<br>Yeah I miss you  
>And I wish you were here<em>

_From Where You Are- Lifehouse_

Prologue

Dean sat inside his Impala, a cold beer in one hand, his other resting on the steering wheel. He leaned forward, his head coming to sit atop his arm as he surveyed his surroundings. He sighed as he felt a soft vibration in his jeans pocket, taking a lengthy swig of beer before taking out his cell phone. He groaned, rolling his eyes as he placed the phone to his ear.

"What?"

"Oh Dean thank god. I've been calling nonstop for over three hours, I even called Lisa, she said you were on a job,"

Bobby's voice filled the silent car and Dean groaned, sitting up to dispose of his empty beer bottle in the back seat.

"You think maybe I don't want to talk to you,"

"You're going to have to talk to me someday Dean,"

"I don't want to talk to you about it Bobby. I don't want to talk about it now, or ever so please just give up,"

He grabbed the silver flask that sat on the passenger seat, knowing he was going to need something a lot stronger than beer to deal with where this conversation was going.

"Dean I know you're there, it's been a year,"

He ignored Bobby as he downed the whiskey in a few long gulps. He felt the liquid gold run down his throat, making his body tingle. He looked out on his surroundings, tears welding in his eyes.

"Dean are you even listening?"

"I don't want to talk about, what don't you get?"

"Dean he's dead, I get it. I miss him as much as you do but sitting there, drinking to his memory won't bring him back. He wanted you to be happy,"

"Shut up, you don't know what Sammy wanted,"

"I know he wouldn't want you to be sulking, that's for sure. He'd want you to be with Lisa, enjoying your life. He wanted you to have a family,"

"Well Sam should have known I can't live without him. I can't Bobby; Sam is and always will be my family. Lisa is just a substitute, and a bad one at that,"

"There's nothing we can do, as I'm sure you of all people know that. He's in hell and nothing can get him out,"

"No there is one person who can and won't because apparently Sam's soul has been ripped to shreds but he could save me. Sam saved the world and he gets nothing for it. Nothing from the angels, demons, even God. So you know what? Fuck everyone; I'll go to hell save him myself,"

"Dean I hate saying this but I think it's time to give up. We've tried everything and blaming Castiel won't bring him back. Sam wanted this; he knew it was the only way. So please Dean, just leave that graveyard and go back to your family. Be happy, a lot of hunters don't have the chance to re-live their lives,"

Tears tricked down Dean's face, he quickly wiped them away with the back of his hand. He looked outward onto the graveyard, dark memories resurfacing.

"Sam was my family Bobby and now I have nothing. I've tried so hard to be with Lisa but it's not the same. I thought it was but she's not my brother. She doesn't laugh at my bad jokes. She doesn't roll her eyes when I make some sexual comment. She never comments on my music. She won't even make me try to eat better. I mean Sammy tried but you know I never listened. She…. she doesn't smell like him, smile like him, laugh like Sammy does. I failed him Bobby, I was supposed to protect him and now… now he's dead. What would my dad say? I wanted to die with him Bobby, I was supposed to be in Adam's shoes and now he's gone and I'm stuck here," Dean paused, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath "Look Bobby I got to go,"

"Dean please let's talk about it,"

"I can't Bobby, please, just don't call me again,"

"DEAN!"

Swiftly he pressed end on his phone. He threw it onto the passenger seat, grabbing a bottle of whiskey from the backseat. He stumbled out of the car, trying to be careful not to spill what was at the moment keeping him alive.

He couldn't understand how Bobby could just be so calm about the whole situation. Sam was dead, and there was no way of bringing him back. He was trapped in hell being tortured and Bobby simply didn't care, Cas didn't care. They all expected him to just move on. There was no way of moving on, after watching your own brother jump to his death.

He tried to be with Lisa. For awhile it was all ok but then the guilt set in. Then the anger and then the depression He was just tired- he knew he couldn't live without Sam, and yet he was still here. He couldn't give up though, that meant Sam had died for nothing, their father had died for nothing, their mother had died for nothing.

"SAM!"

He reached out, falling to his knees as he screamed to the sky,-pleading. He finished the bottle of whiskey in one final gulp, throwing it across the field. He bowed his head, his fingers resting on the ground.

"Sammy I tried, I really did. There's no way of bringing you back. I tried selling my soul, but you better than anyone know it's not worth anything. I tried contacting Castiel but he refuses to bring you back, saying it's not his orders like it was when he brought me back. He's gone back to being a dick like usual,"

Dean snorted, a strangled chuckle escaping his lips. He stopped, his fingers tightly dripping the grass. He felt tears trickle down his face, watching as they fell softly onto the ground. He pressed his face to the earth, letting his body shake as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry. We should have never let you say yes to Lucifer but you always were stubborn. I was still so disappointed with you for the demon blood and the deceit but now, I just want you back, demon blood and all. I know your suffering; I can feel it in my bones. Hell was bad for me; I can't imagine what you're going through,"

He couldn't help but hope that somewhere Sam could hear him. If he couldn't then maybe God or someone who could bring back his brother. He couldn't believe that it was Sam's time to go, they had always been able to cheat death, why was this time any different?

"Everywhere I go, I always feel like you're there, in the shadows, taunting me. I wish you were here Sammy, I miss you,"

He finally let go of the grass, falling to the ground in an ungraceful heap. He tried pulling himself up, but his body wouldn't respond. He rolled over, looking up at the stars. Closing his eyes, he felt sleep coming on. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he could only hope that when he woke up Sam would be there, gracing him with a smile and some stupid sarcastic comment like he always did. He just wanted to see his Sammy one last time.

* * *

><p>AN- I know it's short but I wanted to get a good idea where Dean is feeling at this point. Please tell me what you think; I'd love to hear from you, this is my first fan fiction that I've ever published. Thank you


End file.
